


Sparring: A way to a man

by SpaceBabyKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Sorry for the super lateness, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith and Shiro enjoy sparring now that there isn't much action out there in the Universe with the Galra defeated.But sparring also can turn into something much more intimate.





	Sparring: A way to a man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MapleMooseMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleMooseMuffin/gifts).



> Okay, so S8 made me so mad that writing things became tough, but I really wanted to do this for maple. <3 I'm so glad I got to create it and I wish I could have done more, but my health declined so much and I'm still feeling awful.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Keith liked to spar with other people, preferably Shiro.

Sparring had been a pass time for Keith for quite some time now, whether it be in a class or with a simulation. Sparring with an actual person, though, was better than a simulator, getting to feel his hands actually press against someone's skin; getting to actually flip someone onto the ground gently. Keith loved to spar.

Whenever Keith would spar with Shiro, though, he always found himself in compromising positions.

The first time they sparred, it was hard for Keith. Shiro was bigger than him and built, especially with being an alpha, but since Keith was smaller than he was, he was slightly more agile than he. It worked out in the long run, but the match was still tricky for Keith. Shiro always knew what do when it came to fighting, and Keith wished he had had the skill that Shiro had procured through years of training. Still, Keith did it often, and Shiro was slacking in that department.

Somehow, though, Keith found himself pinned to the floor, a sweaty and heavily breathing Shiro on top of his body, hands pinning wrists to the ground. Shiro gazed into Keith's eyes for just a moment, Keith only staring back with wide eyes and embarrassment beginning to show through the pink tint on his cheeks. Then, finally, Shiro pulled off, leaving Keith flustered on the ground as he stared up to the ceiling, shocked at the revelation that he was aroused at the actions displayed at that very moment. Shiro did not gaze back towards Keith as they stayed there, awkward silence and all.

The next time they sparred, it was a little more heated.

Keith learned how to maneuver around Shiro, bobbing and weaving with easy steps. Sometimes, he would falter, and Shiro would end up grabbing ahold of him, but Keith somehow got away and fled from the male until he was found again. This time, though, he wasn't pinned to the ground, but to the wall. Shiro _towered_  over Keith, his body pressed close, their breaths somewhat mingling together even with their distance from each other. Shiro was hesitating, his hands gripped tightly on Keith's wrists, his breathing slightly heavier than what it had been before. It caught Keith off guard, their positioning and how worked up they both must've been, but Keith's brain immediately clicked that the situation wasn't one he should be in and he gently pressed his hands against Shiro's chest.

Shiro took a step back, blinked, and then rubbed the back of his neck as he awkwardly glanced away. Keith stared, puzzled, and then glanced off to the side himself.

They both left without another word.

The third time it happened was the time they finally broke. Keith had Shiro pinned down, sitting on his hips as his hands pressed his arms onto the ground. He stared into Shiro's eyes as he had him pinned, leaning forward slightly more so Keith could secure the angle a little better until finally, he felt _it_. At first, Keith blinked, unknowing what he was pressing against, but then Keith noticed that he was pushing against a _growing_  bulge that left Keith absolutely speechless. For a moment, he didn't know what to do or say, but he did know that this was a compromising position and this was the third time. Third time is always the charm.

"Keith... I-I'm-"

"Shut up and kiss me,"

Keith leaned down and pressed their lips tightly together, Shiro immediately returning the kiss, sighing as Keith tilted his head to deepen it. It felt so good to kiss someone, especially after so long of being deprived of any kind of attention. Keith has wanted Shiro for a long time now, and their sparring lessons never made it any better. While they definitely did need to talk about this, Keith was uncaring for that at least for the moment, wanting to focus more on finally having Shiro instead of just moment upon moment of sexual tension. The sexual tension grew and manifested far too much until finally, they snapped. Keith really did crave this attention and affection even if it might not seem like he does, and there was nothing that would stop him from getting what he wanted.

A small groan emitted from Shiro's lips the moment he felt Keith beginning to move his hips against his, bucking against the smaller male slightly. It felt good to find some sort of friction with someone else, especially someone with decent character who he would willingly give everything to. Keith was small and always sweet with him. Shiro would take him any day over anyone else.

Keith let out a shaky sigh and moved his head away, running his fingers gently through the male's hair. He then gripped onto his shoulders when he began to rock his hips much harder against Shiro's.

"Fuck, ahhh... Haaa..." Keith titled his head back, letting out a gentle sound when the male squeezed his hips. "Shiro... Ah, fuck. Fucking hell." This man was big, he could feel it, and it made Keith want more. He lifted up, trying to tug down his pants alongside his boxers.

"Eager, baby?"

Keith shivered, nodded his head slowly. "Yes..."

Shiro picked the male up by the hips and sat him off to the side. He pushed down his pants and boxers, kicking them off. Keith stared with wide eyes, licking his lips as he saw how large the alpha was. Keith could feel himself growing wetter and wetter by the moment until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Keith shoved off his own pants and underwear, throwing his shirt off to the side, Shiro doing the same.

This time, though, when all was said and done and clothing was all off their bodies, Shiro found himself gently pressing Keith into the ground. "This was not the place I wanted to do this..." He whispered into his ear.

"Then... We can move to a different place."

Shiro chuckled, "Baby, don't you think that's a little too late?"

"It's late... No one will catch us..." Keith smiled up toward him. "But how about we fuck here. Use this as a memory for later on?"

Shiro purred at the idea, then nodded his head. He spread Keith's legs out slowly, sliding his fingers slowly against his wet, twitching hole. He then plunged two fingers in nice and slow, raising a brow when he noticed that they slid in easily. He leaned forward, pressing gentle kisses up and down Keith's chest, sliding his tongue slowly against his neck. He was caressing his skin with his other hand, giving him little squeezes and small touches.

"Shiro... Please... Just fuck me..." Keith let out shakily. He felt his whole body heating up the more the other fucked his ass with his fingers.

Shiro sighed and pressed a kiss under his ear and then slid his tongue down his neck nice and slow. "You sure about that, baby?"

Keith nodded his head and tilted his head to the side. "More than sure... Please...?"

Shiro slowly pulled out his fingers, sliding his tongue alongside them. He then moved to grab his cock, pumping it slowly as he rubbed the tip of his cock against his asshole. He pushed in nice and slow, wanting the other to feel pleasure and not pain. Keith let out gentle moans the more the other slipped his cock in, back arching the more inches were pushed in. When all of it was deep inside of his ass, he tilted his head back a little bit and relished in the fact that he was so deep inside of the male.

Keith felt amazing. He wanted Shiro to move and even whined out to prove that he wanted Shiro to move, wiggling his hips as a soft purr escaped his lips. He stared deep into Shiro's eyes, seeing the look of shock on his face as he noticed how bad Keith wanted it. He wanted it bad and there was nothing that would stop him from getting what he wanted from the man.

"Fuck, Keith..." Shiro mumbled, beginning to slowly rock his hips back and forth. The thrusts were shallow due to the fear of hurting Keith. He would prefer not to hurt the one thing he loved most in the world. He wanted Keith to know that but was too damn chicken to say it. "You're so tight... I'm afraid to hurt you..."

"You're not going to..." Keith mumbled. "Just, please... Move..." He ran his fingers through his hair as he gazed up towards the male, grunting when he felt the male beginning to move inside of him.

"You're needy..." Shiro sighed, pressing kisses gently to his neck, fingers running up and down his sides slowly. "I love it."

The caressing was getting to Keith, but so were the slow movements deep inside of his ass. He found himself trembling the more the male moved, hands pressed flat against the flooring as he rocked his own hips to the movements. Shiro's grunts turned Keith on further, his cock dripping slightly and slick pooling around his cock. It felt good to feel an alpha inside of him in general...

Tilting his head to the side, he allowed Shiro to press kisses to Keith's scent gland. The more Shiro smelled Keith, the faster and harder he moved deep inside of his body. This caused Keith to let out louder, breathier moans, head tilted back, hands gripping at whatever they could which would be Shiro's soft hair. Keith continued to move his hips to the movement, trying to match his pacing, wanting to gain as much pleasure out of it as he could.

"Ah, Keith," Shiro groaned. "I can barely... Keep the urges down..."

"Don't, Shiro, _please_. Fuck me like you mean it..."

Keith has been wanting this. Keith has been wanting to be fucked by Shiro, especially since they started sparring and a bit beforehand as well. He wanted to make Shiro his, bearing his mark on him forever, and even start a life together. Here is where it was going to start, and he hoped that they could make the most out of it.

"Oh, fuck!" Keith let out, widening his eyes when he felt Shiro gradually speeding up the pace all at once until he was pounding into Keith. "Holy shit, don't stop...!"

Shiro didn't. His hips moved rapidly, nails digging into the skin on his hips, growling as he gently bit and nipped at the male's scent gland. He fucked into Keith as hard as he could manage to at one point, every inch slipping in and out of his tight hole with incredible ease. Shiro felt alive, as well as Keith, and even he was resisting the urge to mark Keith up and make him his for the rest of their lives. It was tempting, and perhaps he would work up the nerve to ask while they were fucking like this.

Fucking so good.

Keith continued to move his hips as soft cries and loud moans escaped him, louder when he felt the male hitting at his prostate, tugging on Shiro's hair. He felt drunk on his scent, wanting so much more of it. Being an omega had its perks, and that meant enjoying sexual pleasure, especially if the scent he was smelling smelled incredible.

Keith _needed_  to bond with Shiro at some point. It was going to happen soon.

"Please, knot me... Don't stop until you've knot me..." Keith was breathless, but he managed to let out the words, moving his hand down to try and touch himself, but Shiro was quick and wrapped his own hand around Keith's aching cock.

That's when Keith noticed how deep Shiro really was. He could feel his knot, pushing in and out of his body, wanting to enter fully but not quite doing so. It felt incredible to Keith, causing his head to spin and for him to keep his head knocked back. Shiro only replied with more grunts and moans, curses leaving his lips softly as he pounded away at Keith. He could feel his knot inflating, and that's when he warned him.

"Keith... I'm going to cum..." Shiro grunted. "Baby, I'm so close..."

"Cum! I'm going to-! Fuck!"

Keith cried out once more and came, hard, all over the male's hand and his own chest, tears forming in his eyes and sliding down. Shiro pushed in all the way, roughly, knotting the male just like he wanted to. He shifted slightly the more he released deep inside of him, soft groans and even soft whimpers escaping his lips the more he did, until finally, he rested his forehead against Keith's shoulder, panting.

"Baby... That felt really good... How long have you been wanting to do that...?" Shiro asked, gazing up towards him.

"A long ass time, Shiro..."

 

* * *

 

The awkward conversations afterward as to why they smelled like each other and sex, as well as were lying on the ground together in the training room, was not something Keith had anticipated. He hated the conversations all together, especially since Iverson was involved, but they had cleaned up their mess before anyone could notice anything inside which made things not so bad.

No more sex in the training rooms, though. Definitely not.

Did they listen? No.

Each time they sparred it was somewhere different. The training room, the showers, their bedroom... They even once escaped to the meeting room. Of course, Keith was not always there, and Shiro was also often doing his own thing, whether it be training cadets or dealing with many calling him an old man due to Shiro's white hair, but when they were together and Keith wasn't helping with supplies as well as protection, it was fun.

And eventually, it got better.

Keith was unwilling to let Shiro settle down, of course, and he was unwilling to settle down himself. But when Shiro talked about them mating, it was an immediate yes. They were going to enjoy their sessions together in training a lot more, and Keith knew he wouldn't be able to control himself, but at least he would be able to smell Shiro better and no one else would be able to claim what was his.

That's all Keith could ever ask for. Nothing less than that. Shiro was his, and no one was going to take that away from him. Ever.

"You know, your reaction to me asking to mate you was rather... intriguing. Care to explain?" Shiro was lapping at Keith's scent gland, nibbling at the unclaimed spot with hums escaping his lips. He was deep inside of Keith once again, making the male whine underneath him at the slow, sensual pacing.

"I've... Been wanting you to mate me for a while now... Please, Shiro..." Keith grunted. "I'm..."

Shiro lapped more at his scent gland, grinning. "Did our session in the training room rile you up that much? Are you really that eager for me to mate you, Keith? For me to bond with you and make you my omega forever?"

"Fuck, yes, Shiro!" Keith tilted his head back and more to the side. "Bond with me, I'm going to cum..."

Shiro smiled at his response, sliding his hand down to wrap his hand around his aching cock, speeding up his pacing slightly, but not too much as he felt his knot forming. Right when he pushed his knot in to pump him full of his cum and felt Keith cumming, hearing his cries, he bit right into his scent gland hard, erupting a gentle scream out of Keith before he, too, did the same to Shiro.

Bonded forever; training together. That's just what Keith wanted. He was pleased.


End file.
